project_super_smash_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby
Moveset: * Jab Combo: Right-hand Punch (2%), Left-hand Punch (3%), Infinite punches with left hand (1%), Huge kick with right foot (2%). * Dash Attack: Dashes, spinning like a top (1X, 4%). * Forward Tilt: A spinning kick with his right foot (8%). * Up Tilt: Tilts upward to get more reach while kicking with his left foot (4%) * Down Tilt: Crouches and spins 180*, kicking with his left foot (6%) * Forward Smash: Charges, then jumps forward with a huge kick (15-21%) * Up Smash: Flips upwards kicking foot after foot (14-21%) * Down Smash: Does the splits and spins (15-20%) * Neutral Aerial: Spins in a circle facing you, smiling all the way (10%) * Forward Aerial: Kicks forwards three times (4, 3, 5%) * Back Aerial: Looks behind him kicking with both feet (13%) * Up Aerial: Flips up and kicks with his feet (9%) * Down Aerial: Kicks with both legs extended and spins like a tornado (1X, 2%) * Neutral Special: Inhale Kirby sucks up the opponent, keeping them in his mouth. By pressing DOWN, you may copy the opponent's Neutral Special attack, or, Copy Ability. * Side Special: Hammer Kirby pulls out his Hammer (from Hammer Copy Ability), and charges it with fire. (19-35%) * Up Special: Cutter Kirby uses his Cutter (from Cutter Copy Ability), and slices while jumping up (5%), falling down (2%), and finally makes a shockwave with his sword (5%) * Down Special: Stone Kirby turns into a stone object, dropping as if he were tons (18%). When Kirby is an object, he is completely invulnerable to knockback for a few seconds. Though, if Kirby is attacked enough before he turns back, he'll turn back in a hurt state with around 2/3 damage from the attack that broke his Stone shield. * Grab: Grabs opponent with his right hand. * Grab Pummel: Attacks with his left hand (1%). * Forward Throw: Flips over similar to one of his Suplex moves (6%). * Back Throw: Flips backwards similar to one of his other Suplex moves (8%). * Up Throw: Brings the opponent way up in the sky, then drops down at a fascinating speed, slamming the opponent to the ground, causing a huge explosion (10%). * Down Throw: Puts the opponent under him, then kicks them multiple times (7%) * Final Smash: Sword * Up Taunt: Does his signature dance that he does when he beats a level in Kirby Super Star Ultra. This also makes Kirby lose his current Copy Ability. * Side Taunt: Spins around, then poses saying "Byeoo!" This also makes Kirby lose his current Copy Ability. * Down Taunt: Waves his arms to you, saying "Hiiiii!". This makes Kirby lose his current Copy Ability, and if you go by TVTropes, he is "Breaking the Fourth Wall". * Floor Attack: Gets up, then does an attack similar to his Dash Attack (7%). * Ledge Attack: Climbs up swiftly and kicks (7%) Recolors/Palette Swaps: #Original #Yellow #Blue #Red #Green #White #Orange #Purple Gallery: Download: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/xajoszsgfjii1mx/AADji3XqULAx3DT849tH3669a?dl=0